


Scared Little Angel

by murderbreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Cute, M/M, cuddles for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Angel of the friggen' Lord, scared of a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Little Angel

1:37 A.M.

1:37 A-fucking-M and Mother Nature couldn't let up, just this once?

Oh, wait, scratch that--it was now 1:38 A.M.

It doesn't matter to Dean, really. He's been losing enough sleep as it was, so what's another night, right? Riiiiight.

Still he tosses and turns, folds the pillow over his ears, unfolds it, shifts, even plugs in his headphones and nearly blares the music to shut this stupid storm out and go the hell to _sleep_. But that would be too easy, and when you're a Winchester, nothing comes that easy.

Finally, the winds begin to die down (at least he thought they did), and Dean is so very close to sleep--oh God, here come the pies--when he hears something. His mind doesn't register that. No, it decides to flip him out when his bed sinks under newly added weight. 

Dean nearly flies out of bed, hands ready to grab at whatever weapon they may find before his eyes adjust to the darkness of the motel room, and the all too familiar shape of a body brings his senses back to their normal hype. His brows furrow. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

There's a silence between them, with the exception of the winds outside picking up their speed again ( _Christ lady, give it a rest,_ Dean couldn't help but think), before the green-eyed man clears his throat. "Uh, what are you doing? In my bed? With me?"

More silence slides off the angel in gentle waves before "I believe I am afraid."

Dean arches a brow at the shadow before him. "Afraid? Of what?" When the angel made a gesture towards him, a shade of black amongst an even blacker background, he shook his head. "Cas, it's kinda dark. Mind speaking up a little?"

Castiel let's out a soft sigh before he mumbles, "The storm that we appear to be in the middle of."

"You're afraid of the storm?"

A heartbeat's worth of silence.

"Yes."

Huh. Well who coulda seen that coming? Castiel, Angel of the friggen' Lord, scared of a storm.

"And you're here because..?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would be able to comfort me."

Cas wants Dean.. to comfort him? That's new too. Dean's not exactly the, uh, comforting type.

Cas seems to take Dean's silence in the wrong direction or something, because he starts mumbling quiet apologies and it takes the other man a good three tries to call the angel's name. Finally Cas shuts up and looks up to him, blue eyes wide and fucking bright and Dean can see the apologies and that tiny bit of fear. Cas really was scared. Dean takes a moment to sigh before he mutters, "Turn around."

Cas, confused as always, furrows his brows again. Dean has to add a "just do it" before the angel complies, turnshis back to the man and watches Sam in the other motel bed, who sleeps buried beneath heavy covers, and he's surprised when he feels Dean's arm wind around his waist. And then, right after the surprise comes the comfort that he so badly needed, and he relaxes his muscles in Dean's hold.

A soft "thank you, Dean" was heard and Dean couldn't help but smile. Maybe Cas should get scared more often.


End file.
